I Loved Her First
by Princess Rio Kastle
Summary: Song-Fic:Takes place during "Never Forgetting Day" Joey can't help but feel that he'll miss his sister once she marries "Seto Kaiba" Can he get over it? Find out by Reading and Reviewing!


**A/N:Hey guys, I know I should be updating "Duelist of the Roses" right now but this song has just been in my head all morning and I couldn't help but wonder how Joey felt on the day Serenity married Seto on my story "Never Forgetting Day". I ran across this song when I was little and listened to it again last week and I loved it! So I hope you enjoy this and remember I don't own nothing but this story. Right Joey? (Joey cries) Forgive him he just hates this song is so sad. So Please Read and Review!**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

I Loved Her First

Joey was driving to the church he couldn't help but feel sad, his little sister was about to marry his nemesis in a few hours! Seto Kaiba had been his enemy ever since he tore up Yugi's grandfather's Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Things just wouldn't be the same to him anymore. Soon he had to walk her down that isle but Serenity was like his his daughter instead of a sister to him. He had to take care of her ever since she moved back with him after he and the others returned back from Egypt.

He shook his head from the past and thought that some music would do him some good but once he did turn on the radio the announcer was announcing the next song "Alright our next song is "I Loved Her First" by Heartland" The song began to play and Joey listened to the lyrics and his mind began to play like a video in his head that would fit the lyrics.

After the song was over Joey turned the radio off and called Yugi. It rung a few times but then Yugi answered "Hello?" Yugi answered over the phone. "Hey Yugi it's me do you still have that song Serenity liked so much?" Joey asked having an idea come to him. Serenity had asked him to pick a song that would fit for him and herself but didn't know which song until today. "Which one Joey, she liked a lot of them." Yugi said confused scratching his head. "That one song from Heartland "I loved her first." Joey said crossing his fingers hoping that he had it. "Oh yeah I do, I was gonna give it to her anyway for a wedding present." He answered knowing that Serenity would love it.

Joey sighed in relief and told him what he had in mind. "Don't tell me you're gonna sing it to." Yugi said having be his turn to cross his fingers. "Heck no, I was planning it to make a music video, bring your laptop with you Yugi." Joey said becoming excited to see Serenity's face when she saw the video. Yugi said he would then hung up.

When Joey parked his mustang in front of the church he saw that both Kaiba Brother's limo was already there along with Mai and Tea's cars. All of a sudden Yugi's car drove up next to Joey's car.

Both Yugi and Solomon got out seeing Joey waiting for them. "Did you bring the stuff Yugi?" Joey asked getting out of the car and locking it. Yugi nodded then both of the boys entered along with Solomon following behind greeting Roland at the front who was making sure the press didn't get inside. When they arrived at the groom's door Tristan was already doing his job of guarding the door. "Hey guys,what's with the laptop and CD?" Tristan asked pointing to the two objects. "Well the CD is Serenity's wedding present and the reason I brought the laptop is because Joy needed help on his present to her." said Yugi.

Yugi and Joey then went into a different room far away from the Bride's room so Serenity couldn't be in earshot. "I have down loaded the song so all we need to do is put the pictures to match it." Yugi said as they waited for the computer to upload. Yugi started to put the video together having the video they made go in time with the song. "This looks awesome Yugi,I usually hate putting moneybags in my presents but this can be an exception." Joey said becoming excited over the video. "Now all we need to do is try to find the perfect viewing angel in the ballroom." Yugi said saving the video in his computer.

A while later they were walking down the halls to the ballroom but found it being guarded by Seto's guards. "Ah man, Kaiba must have thought that me or Tristan would sneak in there to devour the food and cake." Joey wined seeing the guards posted in front of the double doors. "Don't worry we'll just tell them that we are just planning your wedding present for Serenity." Yugi said to his worried friend. The two walked up to the guards having Yugi say "May we pass guys we are planning the bride's wedding present?" One guard shook his head then said "No one is to enter without Mr. Kaiba's orders or the staff." Joey sunk to the floor. "Thanks a lot Kaiba." Joey said sarcastically.

The two then walked off until Joey stopped Yugi bye grabbing his tuxedo collar. Yugi was shocked by the sudden attack. "What's wrong Joey?" asked Yugi. "I have an idea on how were gonna get in that ballroom." Joey said having a determined look in his chocolate brown eyes. "Why do I have the feeling it's gonna get us into trouble then?" Yugi asked nervously.

Two bust-boys pushing two carts walked up. "Password?" the guard asked then one boy said nervously "Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Silence filled the room as the guard walked up to them and pulled there mustaches off. "OW!" yelled the two boys reveling their hair as their hats fell of. "Nice try but every staff member knows that hats are not allowed." the guard said smirking. "Hey you don't know what you're dealing with here, Yugi happens to be the King of Games." Joey yelled pointing to his spiky haired friend.

All of a sudden the groom was walking up to them "What is going on here I can hear yelling from my room!" Seto said angered by the commotion. "Sorry Mr. Kaiba but these two hooligans were trying to sneak into the ballroom." the guard said holding Joey and Yugi up by their collars. "Wheeler and Yugi!" Seto asked shocked. "We're sorry Kaiba it's just Joey and I were planning Joey's wedding present for Serenity." Yugi explained. Seto smirked then ordered his guards to put them down. "You know, if you needed to get in that badly you could just have just come to me and I could have made my guards to let you in."Seto said smirking at Joey's supposed to be dumb plan. Joey let his jaw drop while Yugi face-palmed.

Later the two of them entered the ballroom. "Okay, I think our best spot is this wall." Yugi said pointing to one but once he looked back at Joey he was eating the food. "What?" Joey asked clueless. "It's no wonder Kaiba had this room guarded." Yugi said shaking his head.

When it came for the father-daughter dance but in this case brother-sister dance Joey started the music video having Serenity recognize the song by its tune.

**"Look at the the two of you dancing that way**

** Lost in the moment in the moment and each**

** other's face . So much in love, you're alone**

** in this place. Like there's nobody else in the **

** word,"**

**"I was enough for her far long ago.**

** I was her number one, she told me**

** so and she still means the world**

** to me, just so you know so be**

** careful when you hold my girl."**

** "Time changes everything, life must go on**

** and I'm not gonna stand in your way"**

**"But I loved her first, I held her her first**

** and a place in my my heart will always be **

** hers. From the first breath she breathed**

** When she first smiled at me**

** I knew the love of a father runs deep"**

**"And I prayed that she'd find you**

** someday But it's still hard to give**

** her away."**

** "I Loved Her First"**

** "How could that beautiful woman with **

** you Be the same freckle face kid that I **

** knew The one that I read all those fairy **

** tales to and tucked into bed all those**

** nights."**

** "And I knew the first time I saw you**

** with her. It was only a matter of time."**

** "I loved her first, I held her first**

** And a place in my heart will always be **

** hers. From the first breath she breathed**

** When she first smiled at me**

** I knew the love of a father runs deep"**

** "And I prayed that she'd find you someday**

** But it's still hard to give her away**

** I loved her first"**

** "From the first breath she breathed**

** When she first smiled at me**

** I knew the love of a father runs deep"**

** "Someday you might know what I'm going through**

** When a miracle smiles up at you"**

** "I Loved Her First."**

The music video ended having Serenity hugging her brother and pulling him out of his thoughts "That was awesome Joey, how did you make the video?" Serenity asked him smiling. Joey laughed nervously rubbing his neck. "I had a little help from Yugi." said Joey. Yugi nodded then said "Next time we get into the same situation again it we'll ask Kaiba for help."

**A/N:There's the story. I hope you enjoyed it because it took me three pages to it on here. Please Review! See ya! **

** "**


End file.
